Multi-component displays (“multi-layer displays) generally include multiple display screens in a stacked arrangement. Each display screen can display images, thereby providing visual depth and other visual effects that a single display screen cannot. However, stacking display screens often produces Moiré interference characterized by banding or repeated patterns in the visual output of the multi-component display. More specifically, the Moiré interference is caused by overlaying of similar patterns of the color filters and the active matrix structures of each display screen which covers the traces, leads and transistors allocated to each pixel.
Diffusers are commonly placed between display screens of a multi-component display to reduce the Moiré interference. The distance between the rear display screen and the diffuser, as well as the scattering properties of the diffuser itself, can be varied to reduce Moiré interference. Accordingly, diffusers can enhance the visual output of a multi-component display.
Although diffusers are capable of reducing Moiré interference, they can blur images displayed on a rear display screen of the multi-component display. Thus, the position of the diffuser with respect to the rear display screen of the multi-component display is important for reducing Moiré interference without introducing an unacceptable amount of blur to the visual output of the multi-component displays.
Conventional approaches to managing the tradeoff between Moiré interference and blur in the visual output of the multi-component display involve manually adjusting the position of the diffuser with respect to the rear display while observing the change in Moiré interference and blur of the visual output. However, the ability of the human eye to detect small changes in Moiré interference and blur is limited and subjective. Accordingly, conventional approaches often result in imprecise positioning of the diffuser with respect to the rear display screen, thereby introducing unacceptable Moiré interference and/or blur in the visual output of the multi-component display.